


[podfic] Don't You Know the Truth?

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Episode Style, F/F, Grand Romantic Gestures, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: House's best and arguably only friend is being honored for the work he does, and even if it’s mostly letting patients cry on his shoulder and flirting with nurses, House wants to do something nice. And if it leads to Wilson falling gratefully into his arms, well. He’s efficient.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy/Remy "Thirteen" Hadley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] Don't You Know the Truth?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't You Know the Truth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179366) by [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring). 



> Author's note:  
> For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).
> 
> I know I've overshot the word count for this exchange by more than ten-fold, so I hope you don't mind the extra, smallredboy. Title from Love You Like That by Dagny. See end notes for content warnings; contains spoilers for the case. I've taken some liberties with the medicine, but probably not more than the House MD writers, so.
> 
> Podficcer's note:   
> Recorded at the author's request for an event on Dreamwidth ([here](https://equalityauction.dreamwidth.org/)).

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:41:25
  * **File type:** mp3 / stream 



### Listen & Download

  * [here](https://app.box.com/s/iif3fy83hartwjb19my0nf0tfufsh1wg) on box.com



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Don't You Know the Truth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179366)
  * **Author:** [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring)
  * **Reader:** [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)
  * **Music:** "[Waltzing in the Rye](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/lesicia/waltzing-in-the-rye)" by Kai Engel via [the Free Music Archive](https://freemusicarchive.org/) (CC-BY-NC 4.0)



**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Content warnings: mentions of seizure, chemical burns, cancer/tumors, neurofibromatosis 2. 
> 
> For medical information, I consulted Washington University NF center, Johns Hopkins medicine health library, WebMD.


End file.
